


Misselthwaite

by lferion



Category: The Secret Garden (1993)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Home, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than stone and plaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misselthwaite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penintime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penintime/gifts).



* * *

Over the years, Misselthwaite Manor — the house itself, with all it's intricacies and complexities, stairs and attics, corridors and parapets and cellars, chambers of state and rooms public and private, grand and bare — became as much a participant in the lives of Mary and Colin, Dickon and Mrs Medlock, even Master Archibald, as the garden or the people it sheltered. It was more than stone and slate and plaster, carved wood and leaded glass. Just as outside the grounds nourished spirit and body, the house fed mind and heart. The foundation, walls and roof warded all within, weathering all storms.


End file.
